


Over Futile Odds

by lostenergy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostenergy/pseuds/lostenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Anderson's married life seems perfect on the surface. For a while... yes, it isn't. Until Dave Karofsky comes in, unleashing the sensual and lustful being inside of him. Cue in a very hot affair, and a bump on the road along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woes

"Babe, look at me..."

Kurt kisses the curve of Blaine's neck, as he gently pushes his husband's shoulder to face him.

"Mmmmhm... What?"

With his back still turned to Kurt, Blaine incoherently mumbles a protest of being 'too knotted' and 'I had so much to take care of for today'. But Kurt's half-hard cock begs to differ, so he snakes his hand lower to palm his husbands crotch. Before he could even reach for Blaine's dick, said man grabbed him by the wrist to stop.

"But Blaine-"

Blaine turns his shoulder to face a surprised- and mildly sexually frustrated- Kurt, only to hurl painful words.

"Look, you might have enough energy left from tea and salad with other kept husbands and wives or running around boutiques to swipe your platinum card to nonexistence, but I actually have work to do so you get to do such trivial things. Use your fingers or something."

Blaine simply turns his back again, and if he heard muffled cries and was met with a pair of puffy pair of eyes at the breakfast table again, he'll ignore it completely. So Kurt, after a few minutes of crying, grabs a lube out of the bedside drawers and fingers himself to completion. He came in his expensive organic silk briefs, and tears started to fall in his Egyptian cotton bedroom pillow.

It's The Andersons' wedding anniversary, and of course as a good son-in-law, Kurt attends with his most crisp clothes and wrapped around Blaine's arms.

The wide expanse of the lawn is filled with relevant men of the state, chattering about politics and business as usual. He stays glued to Blaine's side for a little while, until he spots Quinn Fabray who he runs over to. Her Hermes purse is just to die for, and are those a pair of Choos that appeared on the new Vogue cover?

As Kurt fleets around with Quinn from one cluster of bored wives and husbands to their powerful partners, also spotting Tina Chang who owns the most prestigious modern performing school. The conversation even gets better when Brittany skips over, gushing about the new breed of cat she had shipped from a European breeder. After what seemed like joyful hour passed and he meets the eyes of his husband who gestures him to come hither. Kurt obeys, and excuses himself from Quinn, Tina and Brittany.

He sighs deeply, and lifts his face to a cheek-hurting toothless smile before walking towards Blaine.

"These are Mr. and Mrs. Tony Wilson, Kurt. I've been telling them about how you, my doting husband, can't seem to find a reputable gamekeeper for the estate."

Kurt blooms a deep red and shakes hands with the couple. "I really have tried, but all recommendations have failed to pass our needs."

"Well, lucky for us, Mom and Dad told them about it and they are recommending someone they say we'll surely take."

Mr. Wilson nods in agreement and rumbles a yes. "His name is Dave Karofsky, a properly schooled gamekeeper by our own gamekeeper. We've been trying to look for other estates who might need someone like him, but they are all such measly lands that Dave's talent would have been to a waste. And knowing The Andersons- look at this! It needs a zip code all to itself!" The four playfully laughs, with Kurt secretly fighting off the urge to roll his eyes. Kurt found the commentt to be utterly cliched. And seriously, why did his husband have to replace that dashing tan man named Puck? Never mind the fact that Blaine caught Puck suggestively grinning at a blushing Kurt who looked away, since Puck was in mere jean cutoffs as he helped Kurt get off the horse's back.

"I keep telling Kurt to ask from families with estates too, old rich money like ourselves, you know? Instead of asking a Fabray or worse, a Chang." Blaine smirks, which The Wilsons nods to.

"Well, I think it's best we dine at the same table and discuss this matter, along with how unfortunate that The Pillsburys is apparently begging for a merger with you!"

Kurt stops himself from saying, "Well it could be true, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to survive. Anyway, I can see through your fake pity for The Pillsbury and hope that your old money can afford you a pass for when you have to burn in hell for your fucking elitism." Instead he allows his husband to lead them towards a round table in the dining tent, just next to their parents'.

If you asked Kurt if he loves his husband, he will tell you that yes, he truly does. But with the question of if he's in love with Blaine? Kurt can't answer. He thinks he does, but after a year of marital bliss things changed. Blaine stopped serenading Kurt after coitus, that's if he actually even touches him anymore. He remembers how back in the day, they went at it like cats in heat. Either of their houses were so big that there were just too many good spots to fuck on. Blaine would take one look at him, and Kurt felt like the only person existing in his eyes. They would make love all the time, with not much to worry as they lead a life of comfort. Blaine's family owned the biggest cotton mills in the United States, and has had money since so many generations ago. A chain of lube and tire shop was Kurt's family's gold mine, and everyone knew how to get to the closest Hummel shop if they need car fixing. It was to the greatest happiness of both sides of the families when they got together. They were in all support of the relationship, especially when they decided to get married right after college graduation, even with the fact that Blaine came clean with the fact that he is sterile, and Kurt being a carrier wouldn't be of any relevance. Kurt loved him so much, and he was okay with just the two of them for a while.

Travels across Europe was spent on a half a year of honeymoon, and Kurt thought he was the luckiest man alive. Married to a perfect man, with not having to work (his stepbrother Finn Hudson has taken over what should have been his duties as the Hummel's only blood heir) and being able to afford anything he'll ever need. There was nothing, and he meant nothing, that he wanted more. Soon they had to come home. Kurt took on the role of househusband, and Blaine worked as a CFO of Andersons Inc.

Kurt can't remember how it started, all he knew was that their sex life slowly died. At first, Kurt chalked it up to Blaine being too tired of the corporate work that extended even until the wee hours of the night. But then it got to a frustrating point, but Kurt never mustered up the courage to bring it up. He tried spicing things up; Blaine enjoyed ice cubes and whipped cream, but nothing ever really captured the man's lust.

To add to that torture was the fact that Blaine stopped being crazy about him right when they came home from their last stop in France. He stopped whispering a serenade to Kurt to lull him to sleep, stopped coming up with grand surprises just because he felt like saying I love you. Kurt would have the heart to endure all that, but not the jokes that Blaine endlessly come up with to insult Kurt. Blaine has turned frigid and distant, and most of all just plain unloving.

For some reason, a wedding band didn't stop men from hitting on him. He would go out to dine with other wives and husbands who didn't have a full time job to keep them busy, and almost each time he's gotten approached to and asked for a dance or to a coffee shop. Kurt always turned them down, because what he and Blaine have is special. All of the marital bliss will come back, they just have to work on it.

Weeks. Months. Two years.

All emotional and psychological torture the relationship has brought him Kurt could put aside, but not so much the insults. Kurt knew damn well that he was flawless. He could just leave Blaine now and seduce another gay man. Toned and tall, pale and angular. Kurt knew of his sexiness and beauty, and has the knowledge of arts and the finer things in life to top it off with. So really, he didn't understand how his self-confidence is slowly chipping away. He still bothered to moisturize and exercise, make himself look perfect. But Kurt has not sung or participated in a musical for such a long time. He could no longer reach high notes or memorize lines like he used to. It's like he's losing the side of him that he's always been proud of and loved.

A week after the grand party in the Anderson's estate (also known as Kurt's house, which he couldn't stomach to call a home any more), he is interrupted from wiring his new bonsai tree. The sun was high up, but the clouds provided a bit of the dim to block off the heat. Kurt thought he'd have some free time to kill out on a beautiful day, right before he screens the potential new gamekeeper.

"M-Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt is bending over, looking closely as he uses his pliers to bend the branch to the left. But he straightens up and turns to face a tall, stocky man with honey colored eyes and welcoming smile.

"Yes?"

The muscular man walks up to him to offer his hand. "Dave Karofsky. I'm here to be gamekeeper."

"Well yes, I've been expecting you. Anton!" Just then, his Hispanic main gardener shows up in a jog, and he instructs Dave to go visit the barn and check on the animals. "I'll follow you there soon, I just have to run an errand."

Dave raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Run an errand? I think you have thirty servants to your disposal to take care of that, your Highness."

Kurt is taken aback, never has anyone talked to him in such manner! He's been used to being followed and respected by everyone, to the point that they'd take anything that comes out of Kurt's mouth as the law. And this new stranger comes up to him and mocks on the fact that he has that ability?

It sends a twitch straight to Kurt's cock.

Dave turns with a playful smirk and walks off the garden to the barn with Anton.

Kurt runs up to the master bath, to rid himself of sweat and dirt and to change in better clothes. He walks to where the target birds are kept, but fails to see Dave. He then heads to where his beloved horses live, and finds Dave already able to pet his favorite Dodger. No one ever got too close to the rough stallion, and Kurt always said that his precious horse only wants to be touched on who it senses has a pure heart.

To say that Kurt is very much intrigued and interested in Dave is a total understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes barely half an hour before Kurt decides to hire Dave. He certainly knew how to keep game animals. He knew that the roosters need to inhale the fumes of burnt dry leaves before fighting, that the deers to be sent out are only supposed to be the old ones (and he knew how to tell their age), and that the birds need to be released at a certain direction so that there's a better chance for it to not fly off to far from the hunting field of the estate. He knew how to find out if the man-made lake inside the state had fishes big enough for catching. Also, he was certified in chainsaw operations and had a bundle of shotguns with the proper papers at his possession. Dave also revealed of his knowledge of how to take care of horses, so having that stable keeper over every week could be reduced to every other week. He also recommended of a better shampoo to make the horses' coats shine better.

"You really know what you're doing. Impressive."

Dave shrugs "It's what I've done for years. It feels like second skin to be around all these animals. Granted, I'm not much of their best friend since I'm takin' care of them just to get them shot as a recreational activity."

"You make it sounds much horrible that it actually is." Kurt raises his eyebrow, but changes his tone quickly. "But my husband really likes hunting for past time, so I hope your conscience doesn't eat you up just yet."

"Pleasure is the bait of sin, as they say."

With Dave's words, Kurt gets a shiver up his spine, and his mouth starts to dry. That has seemed like a lethal combination of words to a sexually thirsty married man, from a gorgeous and sturdily-built employee.

"If your husband finds pleasure out of shooting, I'm cool with it." Dave muses.

"You quote Plato on me, and think you can just walk away without letting me know if you read philosophical books that much?" Kurt playfully teases.

Dave huffs a short laugh. "I have a lot of spare time."

"I think that reading philosophical books are something everyone should take time to read. It holds all the secrets of the world." Kurt runs his eyes from Dave's head to toe and back. "I would have never pegged you for a wide reader, no offense."

"I wouldn't either. But I like knowing. I feel the need to find out what people from before have to say."

Yes, Kurt did hear that very smart quip, but all he could actually think about is the pair of brown orbs looking back at him. Dave's eyes are so enticing, like they have an entire novel's worth of things to tell. So Kurt composes himself for a brief second to turn around the conversation.

"Well, we've never had a stay-in grounds keeper so... ?"

A tinge of blush appears in Dave's cheeks, "Oh... well, I don't know if I can find a place to stay that I can afford that wouldn't be too far but..."

"Oh! No, I wasn't turning you away. I was just- we have a spare shed for a ranch worker, but I had to fire her since I found out she sneaks out Ketamine when she thinks no one is checking on it. You could stay there, but there's a lot you have to work on with that place."

With that Dave grins happily, "Yes, that would be no problem for me. I could take care of the horses too and everything, Mr. Anderson."

"Okay, then. Then we're settled. You start tomorrow, but I need you to to be here early in the morning. Seven, to be exact. I need you to meet my Blaine. I'm pretty sure he'll need some things covered before you start."

Kurt watches Dave's large hand take his delicate one for a shake, leaving Kurt with another spike of shiver on his spine as Dave leaves the ranch area in a 4x4 jeep.

"Three months?That's too long..." Kurt drops his head and wraps his arms around himself. He knows he's been having problems with his husband in many aspects, but for his husband to leave? It seemed like a perfect time for them to cool off, but not for Kurt. All he can think of is that time apart might make his husband realize how much he doesn't need Kurt at all.

Blaine sighs, and pulls his husband on his lap."I know babe... But you know how much Mom and Dad is counting on me for this. If I buy out that German company, we'll practically take over medical tourism there! I need this. We need this." He cups Kurt's cheek and pulls him for a chaste peck on the lips.

It only takes that much for Kurt to warm up to his husband and understand it all. As they pull off but keeping their foreheads pressed on each other Kurt lightly nods. "Okay... okay. I know."

As Kurt attempts to kiss Blaine once again while his hand slowly dips to his husband's lower torso, a squeak of boots on tile disrupt their moment. They pull of that instant, to find a beet-red Dave who looks embarrassed to be intruding an intimate moment.

"Dave!" Kurt muses with an unusually high tone and jumps off to stand. "Blaine, this is Dave Karofsky, the new game custodian."

"Good morning, Mr and Mr Anderson. Look, I can come back, I'm really early-"

"No Dave, it's okay." Blaine says with a smile. "It's good that I met you right before I leave tomorrow. I'll be gone for six months, just in time for summer. I like to fish during that season, and I was hoping you maintain the lake well. You know how enjoyable it only is there's a lot to fish for. Keep the water's temperature just right for fish breeding."

"Definitely, sir. I've checked on the lakeside just this morning, and saw a couple of eels I had to pull off."

"I think its too early in the morning for you to impress me. Are you asking for a raise?" Blaine jokes. "But I probably love fishing enough to give you it. Wow, I would have never thought Kurt would have the ability to properly do anything other than pull together an outfit."

Kurt opens his mouth, so wanted to say, "Excuse me? I did finish college, thank you very much. Hiring a fucking employee is even below my wit's ability.". But he chooses to close them back, and merely lurks his gaze to a nearby glass window.

Dave grows uncomfortable, "Oh sir, I just meant to mention it..."

Kurt laughs at the nervous smile across Dave's expression. "Relax, Dave. Blaine was just teasing. Weren't you, babe?"

"I was, yes. Well, breakfast is over for me and I have to go." He simply pats Kurt on the shoulder and leaves the breakfast table like he left more than one stranger in the room.

Kurt watches Blaine leave, hurt at the way his husband wrapped an insult around some innocent comment. It takes him to a time when Blaine left their off-campus flat with peppering Kurt's neck with gentle kisses and murmurs of "I'm gonna miss you! I already do." as Kurt playfully ducks them. Dropping his gaze down to the floor, Kurt heavily sighs and sadness washes over him.

"Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt immediately snaps his head up, looking back at Dave. A sliver of skin peeks out from his worn army green shirt, the clothing trying to contain ripples of muscles that made Kurt's fingers ache.

"Y-yes? Anything else you needed me for?"

With a friendly smile, Dave nods. "I'll be working by the lake for now and tend to the horses after I feed all the animals. Is there anything you want taken care of?"

"I take a ride around the estate everyday. Five in the afternoon, right before I get ready for dinner. Make sure Dodger's well rested and fed."

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it." Dave scurries off, without knowing he left a Kurt with lubricious plans.

To put it mildly, Kurt couldn't help but to... ogle at Dave the moment he laid eyes on the brawny-looking Dave. Before his' and Blaine's parents set them up, Kurt had crushes on jocks and athletes. He definitely used to be so attracted to the flex of a muscle or heavy drum of a chest, all of which resurfaced with such a gorgeous cross section. He spent the night a trembling mess of lust, picturing Dave's thin lips wrapped around him... And waking up with a damp spot on his sleeping boxers.

So the entire time after meeting the man (and shamelessly, even during the entire dinner time with his own husband), Kurt cooked up a scheme. An idea to get to know this man. He spent mos tof his time stuck in the acreage, hardly talking to anyone. Not only was he pretty sure it was enough to one day drive him insane, he also thought it could be a wise idea to take the man off his 's a chance that Kurt is appealed only by the curiosity, and if the big oaf turns out to have a horrendous attitude, then he might just be able to get over it. After all, it was for his benefit. He can't spend another night tossing and turning.

And if Kurt was being honest... His husband choosing to read another book from some business mogul wasn't very discouraging.

He just needs to ask David to ride Flame, another stallion, and accompany him around the estate. He'll get Dave talking, and hope this guy can't be that perfect.

In his riding boots and favorite gray twill scarf, Kurt walks in on the stable to find Dave already taking out Dodger from his stall. Dave greets him, and carries on to saddle up the horse.

"Can you come with me?" Kurt blurts before he catches himself to 's surprise with the invitation is apparent in his expression.

"I just-the last time, I swear this deer with antlers attempted to charge me. Blaine said maybe it was too much of watching Real Housewives, but I swear I did. You wouldn't allow me to die of a deer attack, right?"

This brings Dave to chuckle. "Deer attack? Fair enough, sir. I wouldn't want that on my conscience."

This is bad.

A really, really bad idea.

Kurt's plan is backfiring. From the first minute he's spent talking to the man, he's turned out to be very gentle and warm. Kurt has learned so far that Dave originally wanted to take Psychology, but chose to take the degree that would make him a gamekeeper because it's all he's done his whole life. That Dave's family lived right on the next city, and he's been on his own since he was eighteen. There were a lot of interesting things that Kurt realized too. Dave was very passionate. He talked of other minor classes in Art History and Philosophy with gusto; he certainly knew what he was talking about. He also found out that Dave enjoyed target shooting and archery now, but played hockey back in high school.

What really warmed Kurt up was that Dave took the time to ask him. It felt like years ago when someone, anyone ever asked how he was doing, or took an interest knowing about him. It was fairly usual for people to assume he was okay, and that they knew him already. Sure, he occasionally appears in Page Six, but that doesn't make Kurt want to hear someone ask what he thought about.

Time flies by too fast, but the clouds are slowly graying. Sure enough, the drizzle is turning into heavy pouring, and Kurt finds himself grabbed by the wrist as Dave lead him to the stable then to what looks like a wide tool shed. Upon stepping in, Kurt realizes it is Dave's humble place. It was considerably warm and cozy, with a wide bed and books filling up the wall on a mounted shelf.

"I made it myself, sir. The rest is good, but the shelf was something I really wanted to work on. I can't stand the quiet. I like drowning my thoughts with reading. So if you need anything with carpentry, I can help."

The work was simple, yet knowing how good and strong Dave can be with his hands made Kurt flush. "Is there anything you can't do around the house? I swear, I want to keep you on a bag and pull you out for whenever I need."

"All you gotta do is knock on here, sir."

Kurt knows it wasn't, but that sounded like a proposition he wanted to take. He composes himself, and takes off his boots that is now drenched in water. He looks up and sees Dave pulling out two towels and what looks like a change of clothes.

"Mr. Anderson, these are all I got. But you're soaking wet, so here," Dave hands it to him. "Use these."

Kurt takes the dry garments, and looks around the room to try and spot a bathroom to change on."No bathroom?", he asks.

Dave shakes his head. "I share the bathroom and dining with the other servants, sir. I could step out for-"

Kurt puts up a hand to stop him. "Don't be silly, Dave. We could just both turn around."

Dave nods and smiles, and moves by a cabinet where he pulled another set of fresh clothes. In the midst of the rumple of clothes hitting the floor, Kurt's heartbeat is thumping against his chest. He breathes in and out, trying to shove the fact that aside from his husband this is the first time he's taken off his clothes with another man. And for it to be Dave? Well...

Kurt turns around, and that proves to be too soon as he spots Dave's bare torso. The man's strong thighs is wrapped in what looks like cotton trousers. Just when he looks up, Dave's already shirted up and looking back at him.

"Oh! Um, sorry. I turned too soon.", Kurt fumbles.

"It's fine, sir." Dave pulled out a sleeping bag from under the bed and rolls it out on the floor. "You can rest on the bed sir."

Kurt nervously walks to the foot on the bed and slowly sat down, discreetly glancing at Dave. After some time, Kurt gives in and lies on the bed. He closes his eyes, but the unique scent of Dave is enveloping him. His mind goes in an overdrive, and ends up tossing and turning like he did last night.

The bed's creaking snaps Dave out of his half-sleep. "You alright, sir?"

"...No."

Dave shoots up, and checks on Kurt. He frowns, looking at the back of Kurt's head as he tried to figure out what's happening. Kurt turned to face Dave, tears welling up his eyes.

"How miserable could I be if not lying on a bed with my husband comforts me?"

Dave's jaw drops, blown away by the unexpected confession.

"I'm so lonely, Dave. I'm always by myself with no one to talk to, and when people to it's only because of my last name! No one bothers to hear me sing, or to compliment me beyond what I'm wearing. I used to be amazing and ambitious, Dave. What happened? I'm so tired of being cookie-cutter." Kurt sobs."It's like, no one cares. And I don't have the heart to tell my father how sad I am." Kurt rolls over and buries his face on Dave's chest as he wrapped an arm around him. "It's like, no one wants to be with me. Even my own husband. Blaine..." Kurt weeps, his voice suddenly dropping into a whisper. "He... he won't even touch me anymore."

At this, Kurt pulls away to look at Dave. Dave looks back at Kurt, with shivering lips and pupils blown wide. They know they're too close to each other, but with the shed's warmth and their heavy breathing hazing their brain... there was not much left to hold back for.

"Sir..."

"Kurt, just Kurt."

Dave closes his eyes, overwhelmed by it all. "I don't understand." He then open his eyes, and with two glasz orbs looking back at him Dave feels his self-control shatter. "You're amazing. That can't be right."

For a moment they just stare at each other, basking in the moment. Rain loudly drums the roof, and the trees outside thrash wildly from the window's view. But Kurt and Dave can barely hear any of it. All they can sense is the heat radiating off their bodies, blood rushing through it.

"I'm amazing?" Kurt cups Dave's cheek and brushes his thumb across the man's lips. "Come, prove it to me. I need you to show me."

The want in Kurt's voice is enough to break Dave, as he lounges for a hungry kiss. Kurt licks Dave's lips to delve their tongues together. They fight for dominance, but soon Kurt obliges and lets Dave overtake him. Kurt can't remember how, but all he knows is Dave is straddling him now. Dave hands pull his head up the bed, deepening their kiss as he swallows Kurt's needy whimpers.

Kurt can feel Dave's erection digging on his thigh, and so he wraps his leg around Dave's waist to rut their bulges. They soon find a rhythm, their meeting each other's thrusts with power. Feeling a little brave despite the submission, Kurt hoists up Dave's shirt, feeling on the hard muscles tensing then relaxing under his hands. Silky tufts of hair covered Dave's torso and arms, and before Kurt knew his shirt is off as well.

Dave licks a stripe of skin on Kurt's neck, resisting the urge to litter it with love bites. He slowly trails kisses to Kurt's peaking nipples, greedily sucking and nipping the pink buds. Kurt mewls, the sensation making his briefs moisten with precome.

Kurt has his head thrown back in pleasure, but then feels Dave pull away. He looks up to see Dave looking back at him, and sweeping his damp soft chestnut brown hair sticking on his forehead.

"Kurt..." The words out of Dave's mouth sounds like a prayer, like begging for something they both want.

Kurt, with knees flexed and feet flattened on the bed, lifts his hips and pulls down the loose jogging pants he has on. He gasps from the cold air meeting the heat of his flesh, his cock curving out to lay on his belly. He kicks his legs to slide all of his clothing off, then hooks his thumb on the waistband Dave's bottoms.

"Make me feel amazing, Dave."

Dave stands up and pulls out a tube of lube and a condom, dropping it by the bedside corner as he coaxes Kurt's legs apart. They kiss for a moment, and then Dave slowly crawls lower. He kneels in between Kurt's legs, grazing at the sof skin of Kurt's inner thighs with his calloused hands. He then takes the lube and slathers some more on his fingers. He circles the base of Kurt's shaft with his other hand, giving the head of the throbbing dick a soft suck as he pumped. Kurt watches it all, threading his fingers to Dave's hair encouragingly. Just then, Kurt breathes in sharply as Dave slowly inserts a finger on his hole. Soon, he's scissoring Kurt open and sucking his cock, using his other hand to touch Kurt's toned leg all over. Kurt shallowly thrusts back on Dave's thick fingers as he fights screams of moans from the pleasure. Just when Kurt can feel himself close to the edge, Dave stops his ministrations with a lewd pop.

Kurt grabs hold of the condom by the corner and opens it as Dave pulled off his briefs and pants. When Kurt looked at a kneeling Dave, his eyes comically widen. Dave's jutting hard cock dripping with precome, so huge and thick... Kurt hurriedly coaxes Dave to lie on the bed. Kurt straddles his lips, his knees on the bed and hips raised as he rolls on the condom on Dave's penis.

They lock gaze on each other, as Kurt lines up his entrance with Dave's shaft. Slowly he is pushing it inside of him, filling him up in ways he has never imagined could happen. A long, low moan escapes Kurt's mouth. He starts slow, rolling his hips. Then soon, he is riding Dave's massive cock, the curve of it brushing his prostrate in every stroke. Their pace is fast and animalistic, the obvious want to find release within each other proving to be too strong. In a few pump of hips Dave's thighs are tensing, his hands guiding Kurt's hips for the ride. Soon Dave bursts his seed into the condom.

Dave looks at Kurt and takes in the way the moonlight is painting Kurt's alabaster skin, his toned and damp torso glistening.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

The commanding voice from Dave's words make Kurt open his eyes, looking right back at the man filling him up.

"You're damn amazing. Perfect in every way."

The comfort of loving words in a husky low tone sends Kurt completely over the edge. He babbles words of satisfaction, hot come splaying across Dave's stomach as he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt drops beside Dave, letting himself be embraced by strong arms to sleep as loving whispers of praises lull him to sleep.


	3. Behind the Doors

Kurt cracks his eye open. Never, in a long time, has he woken up with a warm body pressing against his. If he had a choice he'd rather stay a little bit longer, but the clock on the wall says its two in the morning. The rain has stopped, and for sure Blaine would be home by now.

For a moment he just stares at Dave. Marveling at how calm his expressions are now, when hours ago it was bunched up out of the overwhelming want and need. Adoring the way his muscular arms are wrapping him. And just listening to the steady thud of their chests together.

But he wriggles out of Dave's embrace. Just as he tries to, Dave wakes up. 

"Kurt?"

"Go back to sleep, Dave." He places a gentle kiss on Dave's temple. "I need to go back now."

Kurt doesn't miss the sad look in Dave's searching eyes. "Go back?"

"We'll talk later, I swear. I promise, this isn't bad. But you do know...." I am still married, Kurt thought.

"Yeah, I know. I just wished that... I was watching you sleep and hoped you'd stay til the morning. I want to know how you look when you've just woken up."

That's enough to make Kurt stay. To see what this attraction to Dave really is, but he knew he had to take time to know. But it doesn't stop Kurt's mouth to melt to a warm smile.

"As much as that's really sweet, I regret to inform you that it is not as appealing as you expect it to be. Now," he slowly get off the bed with Dave's arms falling limp. "We'll talk. Later."

Kurt reaches down to give Dave a parting kiss, and they break it off smiling. Not feeling up to wearing his still damp clothes and shoes, he picks them up and steps out the door in Dave's clothes without looking back. All he could think about for now was what lie to weave up that's plausible enough for his husband. Surely, even if Blaine was in an unaffectionate streak for nearly two years, he'd find the sight of Kurt in unrecognizable clothes a little odd.

******

He creeps up from the backdoor of the mansion to the wide spiral staircase up to the topmost floor where the master bedroom is. Kurt is relieved to find the door unlocked and Blaine not awake typing away on a laptop.

He moves to dump the clothes on the hamper and wash his feet. But upon walking to the bed, Blaine stretches to wake up, cracking his eyes open.

"Those clothes are too big for you."

"Well, they're Dad's. And comfortable."

Kurt braces himself for the question, or maybe an accusation. Anything that anyone would suspect from a married person sneaking into the room in an unfamiliar outfit. But all Blaine does is tuck himself back to slumber.

Before Dave, Kurt would have once again cried himself to sleep. He was pretty sure he had some form of mild depression from how distant his husband has been. But with Dave... even the bare thought of his name made him feel toasty in an instant. So he all but shrugs off another dismissal from his husband and sleeps like he hasn't slept in a long time 

******

He sees Dave again the morning after, as the robust man helps hoist up Blaine's luggages to the van driving him off to the airport. The way he said goodbye was no longer how Kurt would have pictured it. He no longer held on longer than Blaine, and didn't even mind that all he got was a pull for a tight hug. Just like friends. Just like they usually did before senior year.

Kurt eyes Dave and feels like such a tramp, perving on his sexy employee with his husband right in front of them. But he's lost the will to care. And besides, Dave was to blame. Those flexing biceps in a shirt with cuffed sleeves left Kurt reminded of other ample parts of his body.

******

Kurt has decided to not drop Blaine to the airport. That's what the driver and a butler is for. And his father, Burt, would be spending lunch with him. He wanted to have enough time to prepare food and get himself ready.

He misses having some time alone with his father. So each time he got the chance to, he tries to test if he can muster up the courage to let his Dad know how strained his married life has been from the get-go. He keeps hoping against hope that he can have the heart to let his father know his pains, but he usually ends up brushing him aside to lounge in his father's celebration of how much Kurt got his life right. 

"I'm so happy you listened to me. Look what kind of man you've become! You remind me so much of your mother. She would be proud."

The words echo in his head as he wait for Burt's arrival. He paces back and forth the third floor hallway, feeling like crawling out of his skin. Kurt was sure bile was threatening to rise out of his mouth as he wrings his fingers, fumbling.

Just as he turned the corner, he spots the door of the library open. The window inside is in plain view of where the horse stable and the rest of the animals are kept. He walks over the window, peeking outside to see Dave raking the dry leaves littering the ground. He notes Dave's each movement, watching the man who used those strong limbs on him for other things last night...

And there. Just then, Dave feels that someone has been watching him, and looks up to kind Kurt. He sends Kurt a sly smile, unknowingly sending quivers to the lean boy's body. This makes Kurt feel a little cheated by the teasing look he's gotten since the morning. He then remembers how his excitement made him forget how much he wanted to know how Dave tasted. He could salivate at the thought of having that massive cock down his throat. So he draws two of his fingers close to his mouth, slowly drawing it inside. Kurt knew his oral demonstration would be enough for payback, and to excite the other man for what ideas he has next----

"Hey buddy! There you are." Burt gleefully muses, walking in long strides to pull Kurt for a hug. Kurt snaps out of his lustful thoughts, and is more than elated with his father being finally with him.

"Dad! Oh God.. I just missed you too much." 

"The party was two days ago, son." Burt chuckles as they part. "Yeah, still too long to be away from you."

Kurt beams up, sighing deeply and takes his father's hand. "It's time for lunch. Come, I'll let you have some peach cobbler just this once."

******

Lunch was filled with laughter and stories, all but how Kurt's marriage was falling apart and oh by the way, he just fucked his gamekeeper last night.

No matter how picturesque the ambience is, with blooming fresh flowers littering the garden overlooking form the patio with a elegant marble fountain in the middle of it all, Kurt has to exert much effort in shoving his thoughts away.

With Burt in between juggling the stressors running Hummel Industries hand him and his health battles, Kurt prefers keeping it hush. He is well aware of what his father picture him to be. Rich, married, and easily just tucked at home without having to lift a finger. And so he decided a long time ago that he is a man now. He can carry on with this, solve it and try not to mess it all up. Kurt was willing to endure anything he can if it meant sparing his father of his woes. 

He secretly cherishes the moments he spends with his father. They can keep talking about anything, or take comfort in silence. Either way, it speaks so much about how Kurt loves Burt. But to be real, the Hummels didn't share any common interests. In between sharing same opinions of current events and the social circle, what they mostly talk about are things they want to know about each other even if they would normally never even bother to know. Kurt nods and listens as his father discusses picking up a taxi terminal as a business venture and Burt fights off the confused look on his face as Kurt recounts his extreme desire to see a reopened musical from Broadway in Chicago. 

They sip tea and munch on peach cobbler as Kurt promised, the time ticks too fast and Burt has to leave.

"Nothing beats a day when I get to see you, kid." Burt leans in and pulls Kurt in a tight hug.

"Imagine the day I cook pot roast and let you have some!" Kurt squeaks, knowing his father's soft spot (and insanely caloric cravings) for food. 

"That's just uncalled for, buddy!" Burt gushes jokingly. "But I see you, happy and glowing and-- just everything you deserve, you have." He opens up his arms and stretches them wide, as if to remind his own son of the great extent of his mansion. "You've got everything your mother would have wanted you to get."

They exchange another embrace. He merely watches his father walk away, letting his chance to come clean slip away from his hands once again.

******

Hours have passed, and Kurt moves on with his day. The rest of the afternoon he spends tending on the garden. There were budding ones that needed watering, and some baby weeds that needed pulling out. Something so relaxing evens out Kurt's wracked-out mind. Not only does it make the house a prettier sight, but he finds that there's a nice albeit far view of Dave at work. The broad man's rippling muscles is working on lifting sacks of feeds from the jeep to the shelters. Kurt can't help but watch as Dave's arms gleaming with sweat flex with every lift, and the manly strain on his face. All he wanted to do is to run his hands all over those arms, skim it to his hard chest and dip of his navel… 

Dave seems to be done with his work, and Kurt watches him enter the back door of the servant's kitchen. Glancing sideways, he quickly makes his way to where Dave is.

Kurt enters the kitchen to find Dave bending over the sink, ridding his face and hands of dirt and dust. Dave makes a sharp turn around at the sound of the door opening. 

"Do you always keep an eye on your employees, or is it just with me?" Dave coyly remarks.

A smirk creeps up Kurt's lips. "Are you always this forward with your boss, or am I an exception?"

Ever so slowly he walks toward Dave, until he pins him to the kitchen counter. He brings up his index finger, tracing Dave's bottom lip. With this, Dave brings a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. Their face and entire body get intimately close, chests pressed together. All it takes is for Dave to dip down to capture Kurt in a kiss. They start slow, with lips repeatedly smacking. Dave snakes in his tongue into Kurt's mouth, ever so smoothly gliding against each other. Kurt lifts the hem of Dave's shirt to touch skin. They caress and palm each other all over, until Kurt's hand find the button of Dave's jeans.

"Wait. We could get walked in." Dave worriedly whispers against Kurt's swollen lips.

Kurt stares into Dave. In a split second, he remembers the choreographed life he's had to endure, that he's had to claim as something that made him happy. But when Dave is up against him, as the share the same air to breathe, Kurt realizes that at this very moment he doesn't mind. "I don't care." He pecks Dave's mouth for a moment. "I want you. I want to taste you. Right now."

And maybe if it's any other circumstance, Dave would refuse. He would be proper, and decline the proposition. But it's Kurt… this man who's made him jump fast strides from acquaintance to wanting to be touching a part of him if every moment possible allowed it. This man who looks like a dream, a dream he thought he could never have. 

But he knows it's real, not some form of imagination as he hears the grating of zipper being opened. He looks down, groaning as Kurt frees his straining cock from the slit of his boxers. And when Kurt looks up at him, hair messed up and lips puckered red his dick twitches in interest. Kurt slowly pumps with his hand, as his other hand travels to Dave's hard tummy. He marvels at the precome almost leaking out of the slit. He looks at Dave as he teasingly brushes the tip of his cock, licking after Dave's juice. Dave couldn't hold off as a low groan escaped him, his hands gripping the counter tightly as he stopped to take Kurt's face and just pump in. Kurt hollows his cheeks as he takes the thick girth into his mouth, sucking and lapping his tongue all over. With one hand he holds the rest of Dave's shaft and with the other he unzips his own pants, sneaking in to his briefs and pumping his wet length. Just then, Kurt pauses. He keeps still and merely runs his tongue all of the velvet heat in his mouth, and he groans. Dave lets out a long moan, and threads his hand into Kurt's hair, as he experimentally makes shallow thrusts into the wet heat. This makes Kurt purr, continuing to fondle himself and steadily lapping on Dave's hardness. Dave's thrusts pick up speed and depth. He pumps in and out on Kurt's mouth, all along with their eyes on each other. 

Dave feels Kurt tense up, and soon Kurt is coming all over the kitchen floor. With the sight of Kurt finding his orgasm over pleasuring him, he thrusts faster and deeper, hitting behind Kurt's throat each time. It doesn't take long until he tries to pull off, not wanting to make Kurt choke. But Kurt hold him tight on the hips, the head of his cock still wrapped on Kurt's lips. Kurt licks the underside of the head, and swallows each drop of come filling on his mouth. 

Dave grabs hold of Kurt's arms to guide him to his feet, and they share a gentle kiss. A kiss that they keep for as long as they can, for as long as they can pretend that they can take their time with no worry.

******

In his pajamas and robe, Kurt sits in front of a boudoir. He carefully wipes the serum with his fingertips. For the first time in so many years, the reflection in front of him isn't a man who looks flawless, but someone who looks satisfied and glowing.

Ever since his oral encounter with Dave on the kitchen, followed by the most sincere kisses they shared, all Kurt could ever think of is him. All he could ever think is how tomorrow, maybe they could actually sneak to talk… well, at least try to talk. The mere sight of Dave brings his brain to overdriven lust.

He snaps out of his thinking as he hears his phone ring. Blaine's name and picture is flashing on the screen, and for a second Kurt hesitates to pick it up. But before he can thoroughly think about it, he's pressed the green button.

Slight static disturbed the other line. "Babe! I tried calling you as soon as I got here, but everything got crazy and I didn't."

Kurt sighs exasperatedly. "It's fine, I guess. I mean, I understand."

"You sound sad."

"I am, a little…"

"Maybe while I'm gone, you can find things to do. A class you can enroll in or a hobby you could learn?" 

Kurt's mood picks up, hearing Blaine say such caring words. Yet, the rare moment didn't even last long enough to make him smile.

"God knows you could use some actual doing of something. Do you know that inactivity makes you sluggish and depressed? You have to move around more, other than picking on your fancy salad." Blaine jokingly huffs.

"Oh…" Kurt closes his eyes and sighs heavily once more. There. That was the reason he wanted to reject the call. Some insult was enough to bring his entire day down, and by the end of it no less. "I---um, I just have a headache, is all. I need to lie down."

Blaine is oblivious to Kurt's hurt feelings and simply says goodbye. "Okay, then. I'll talk to you tomorrow if I find time. Remember what I told you, okay? I love you!"

Before Kurt can even try and pretend to answer the same words back, he finds the other line dead.

*****

He looks at himself in the mirror, his sky light eyes staring back at him. Tears threaten to fall, as his eyes glisten. He sadly laughs at the fact that Blaine could make him feel so bad about himself all the time, even when the man was thousands of miles away. 

A rapping on the glass door to the balcony makes Kurt jump out of his seat. His heartbeat picks up pace, as he panics and tries to come up with what to do. An intruder! A burglar! Some serial killer who collects the skin of his victims and turn them into coats! At that moment he spots the universal remote at the foot of the bed and immediately presses the button to flip the blinds open. He runs for the telephone to dial 911, but as he picks up the receiver and glances at who is on the other side of the glass door, his mouth falls open out of surprise.

Arms wrapped around his middle even with a thick leather and fleece bomber jacket on but only in slippers and jogging pants is Dave, slightly trembling as wisps of cool air escaped in his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress that came to a halt due to real life troubles, done 2 years ago. I SO want to finish but I don't ship it anymore. I still do like the two characters though. We'll see.


End file.
